SG mission: Twilight style
by gabity.94
Summary: Emmett lost some of his memories before he was attacked by the bear. What did he forget? And how is this connected to Stargate? AU slightly OOC Twilight POV
1. New Encounter

SG mission: Twilight style

_**Authors: **__SGRaider, gabity.94_

_**Note: **__Hey ya! My good friend Irina (SGRaider) and I decided to write a crossover between Twilight and SG-1. I'm writing it through the POVs of the Twilight characters while she does the same story through the POVs of the SG-1 characters. I'm watching SG-1 as well but she's a fan much longer than I even knew it existed. So if you have any questions… ask her, not me. I might give you a wrong answer. The story's set after Breaking Dawn for Twilight and in the beginning of season 4 of SG-1. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the Twilight characters I use in the story. I don't own the SG-1's either (not even Danny boy!). They all belong to their respectful owners. _

**Chapter one: New encounter**

CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN, THE SGC

Daniel POV

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" I heard Walter's voice trough the base speakers. Great, another one. Every week there were at least two of those, when was it going to stop? Anyway, I ran to the control room only to hear Walter saying to General Hammond

"Receiving IDC, Sir. It's the Tok'Ra."

The others had already arrived and I heard Jack murmur.

"What do they want now? Make us try knee protectors that can makes us fly so we can wipe out a Goa'uld fleet in orbit?"

Sam ran down the stairs and I decided to join her. So did Jack and Teal'c.

We went down just as the Tok'Ra stepped trough the event horizon. It was Jacob accompanied by Martouf. After the brief welcome Jacob raised his head to the control room window and said

"George, we need to talk."

Fifteen minutes later we were in the briefing room

"We have a reason to believe that there's a goa'uld on Earth." from the changed voice I could tell it was Lantash, Martouf's symbiote.

The General rose from his seat and headed to his office, probably to order for a search to start, but when he was halfway there Walter flew in the briefing room.

"General, Sir, we just received a report. A cloaked goa'uld cargo ship has been found in a forest in Tennessee."

"Well, that was fast." Jack pointed out

"Indeed"

"You were saying something about a goa'uld?" I asked

"Yes" Martouf answered me "I believe you are familiar with the System Lord Cronus."

"He is on Earth?" the General asked

"No. We have an operative in his ranks. Recently he learned that Cronus is conducting a secret search."

"What is he looking for?"

"Not what, who." It was Jacob this time "He is looking for his son, Poseidon."

Two hours later O'Neill POV

There I was, in the briefing room for the second time this day. The lights went off and Daniel appeared in front of a white screen. _"__Great__"_ I thought, it was going to be another lecture.

"Poseidon" he started "God of the sea and the earthquakes, son of the Titans Cronus and Rhea and brother of Zeus and Hades. From the info the Tok'Ra gave us we know that about seventy years ago he was sent to one of the planets in his father's domain to observe the work in the naquadah mines. He never returned. Since then Cronus had searched over half of the planets in the galaxy without any luck."

"He thinks Poseidon is on Earth and, as much as we'd hate to say it, we agree with him." Jacob told us.

"We searched the local police station reports near the place they found the ship and this came up."

A face showed up on the screen, a young man in his early 20's. I heard Teal'c move his chair a little bit.

"What's up, T?" I asked

"This indeed is Poseidon. I have led a battle with his jaffa."

"Well in our world his name is, or rather was, Emmett McCarty. Born in 1900, disappeared in 1917. He was found in the woods where the cargo ship was discovered in 1932 and was offered shelter by a local family. In 1935 he disappeared in the same forest. You'd think he used the cargo ship and flew away and that the leads stop here. Well, they don't. The year's 1937, this time he's Emmett Cullen: adoptive child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen along with Edward and Rosalie Cullen. Over the years the family is registered all over the world. Later they are joined by Alice and Jasper Cullen and guess what, nowadays they all look the same as they did seventy years ago."

"The goa'uld preserve their host from aging." Martouf remarked

"But there are seven of them. Do you think he brought more symbiotes with him?" Carter asked

"Seems like the only possible explanation."

"Actually there are eight of them now." Daniel inserted "Few months ago Edward Cullen married Isabella Swan."

"Do we know anything about their current whereabouts?"

"Their last registration is from four years ago in Forks, Washington."

"Oh great, the logging capital of the world." I have said that out loud.

Okaay that was uncomfortable. Carter grinned, Daniel smiled and Teal'c… well, Teal'c remained his usual self. I cleared my throat and turned to the General.

"Permission to go there, Sir?"

"You have a go, but be careful Colonel. We may have an entire Goa'uld family there."

"Always am, Sir" I retorted

"I would like to accompany you on this mission, Colonel." Oh, great. Marty wanted to come with us. I didn't have other choice so I answered

"Yeah, of course. Hop in."

Hammond went in his office. There was an uncomfortable silence and then he returned.

"Get geared SG- 1. Your flight is in 30 minutes."

"To Goa'uld-Land then!" I said

Two hours later, still O'Neill POV

We had arrived in Forks an hour ago. It was raining, again. We had headed straight to the Cullen's house, but surprise, surprise… They weren't there. For the first time I was happy that Carter had brought all of her techno toys. As usual I understood only 1% of what she was talking about, but it involved sound waves and some other stuff I didn't even care about. Bottom line was that there was another sound that the thunders were muffling. The important thing was that we had a location. It wasn't far away and it took us only ten minutes of walking trough the forest to get to the place.

We stepped out of the trees and saw the eight people Daniel was talking about earlier that day. They had assumed defensive position and looked like predators. I couldn't see any Goa'uld weapons or devices. They looked like normal kids, well normal kids that wanted to rip our hearts, but still. "Appearances are deceiving" Teal'c had said one time. I think that's the only saying he knows. Anyway, he stepped ahead and yelled.

"Surrender Poseidon, or we will open fire!"

Then one of them, the one we had identified as Edward said something, or at least it looked that way, cause the whole "family"turned to face him.

EmPOV

SOMEWHERE IN THE FORESTS OF FORKS A COUPLE OF HOURS EARLIER

It was a wonderful day for picnic. The thunders were so loud that the Japanese might wonder if the storm would reach them. All of the family gathered for a friendly game of baseball. I really wanted to see how graceful would Bella be on the playground. Hm… should I take my camera? Maybe if I need it just in case.

'' No Emmett you won't need it. Bella will do just fine. ''

'' C'mon Al, you're spoiling all the fun! '' the little demon stuck her tongue at me and I mirrored her actions.

'' If you two kids are done here, let's go the car is ready. '' Edward said and took Nessie with him.

'' Can I please carry her? The dog wouldn't let her go for more than 10 minutes, then it's Bella, then it's Rose and then you. I don't get a turn in holding my own niece. '' Alice kept whining all the way to the Jeep.

'' Listen Edwi '' he hissed but I ignored him '' why don't you and your lovely little sister take my Jeep for Nessie's sake while I race your wife to the meadow? ''

'' I'm on. '' I heard Bella say from behind my back

'' Are you sure love? ''

'' Yes, Edwi, I can take some time off of being a mother. Plus I can see that Alice is more than eager to spend some time with my daughter. ''

'' I like your spirit Bells, are you sure you don't want to join my 'Let's mock Edward' team? You seem to be doing well in that area. ''

'' Thank you for inviting me but I'll decline once again. I'm not always in the mood to mock him, like somebody else in the room *cough* you and Alice *cough*. ''

'' Yes, and I wonder why are you mocking me at all? You are my wife for God's sake! ''

'' Well, you know I have eternity and sometimes it gets boring. ''

'' I can fix that. '' Edward smiled wickedly

'' Edward can you please hold your lust in front of _your_ daughter. I can sense it from the other room. '' Jasper said and I grinned

'' So Edwi wants some. Maybe I should drive the Jeep while you get some. '' Edward smacked my shoulder but I didn't feel anything.

'' So in the end you don't want to race with me huh, brother bear? ''

'' I never back down a challenge; you should know that lil sis. ''

Edward went to my Jeep with Alice hopping up and down, carrying Nessie. I hoped the kid would survive.

'' Me too. '' stupid mind reader.

Jasper gave a start and I went running along with Bella. We were equally fast at first but then I took the lead and after a while I couldn't hear her behind me. I went back and saw her on the ground, obviously tripped on a root. I went to her, thinking she was still fragile, and then she jumped and threw me a couple of feet behind. After that she started running again. I got angry and caught up to her on the playground.

'' That was a low blow Bella! I though you hurt yourself! ''

'' What are you yelling about Emmett? '' Rose's angel voice reached my ears

'' Bella's mean. '' I whined '' we were racing, then she pretended to trip, then I went to see her and she threw me back. '' I finished in a fake crying voice. My angel hugged me and whispered '' Way to go Bella! ''

'' Hey I heard that! ''

'' Sorry, Em, but it's nice to lose once in a while. That's why I can comfort you tonight. '' the last part she whispered so only I could hear. I smiled and Jasper yelled

'' Enough with the lust waves everybody! If you want a pitcher stop seducing each other! ''

After a while Alice, Edward and Nessie came too. Alice had a worried expression on her face.

'' What's wrong Alice? '' Carlisle asked her and we gathered around her.

'' I don't know. I can't see. Did anyone invite Jacob? ''

'' I did. Nessie asked me. '' Bella said

'' So maybe that's why I can't see. But just in case I say we pay a little attention. ''

'' Don't worry dear; everything is going to be fine. '' Esme hugged Alice and she calmed a little. After the dog arrived, he took Nessie and we started playing. A thunder, a hit, running, catching the ball, again and again. No matter how strong Bella was as a vampire, she couldn't get the rules right. I was having fun making fun of Bella. At the same time Nessie clapped when I was doing tricks and Jake was yaying and booing. Then Alice froze. _Again._ So did Edward. What's the matter with those two?

'' For God's sake what's wrong _now_? '' I yelled even if I knew they could hear me whisper.

'' USAF are coming this way. And it's too late to run away. I don't know why but I can't see clearly. There are some blank spots in the vision. They'll be here any minute now. ''

Ow man, was there some sort of rule the rest of the world created not to leave us alone to play a little baseball game? Last time it was the pleasant company of James, Laurent and the wicked witch of the west, this time the USAF. I hope next time the Asgard won't decide to stop by and beam us on their ships. Wait, what? What is an asgard? Apparently Edward wasn't listening to me because he wasn't as confused as me.

Then we heard and smelled 5 humans coming this way. There were 2 strange scents around some of them and all of them had the scent of iron and steel. Loos like they were armed with some sort of weapons, I personally smelled P- 90s.

We heard more steps that broke the fallen branches and leaves and they were coming even closer. All the Cullens, including me, gathered around Nessie and Jake who were less bullet resistant. Or at least we thought so. Nobody has ever shot Nessie so far. Edward growled when he heard my thoughts.

'' Oops sorry, Edwi. ''

Then the 5 humans stepped out of the forest. All of them wore green jackets and pants with black military boots. Alice trembled when she saw them. One of them had glasses and a girly hat, next to him there was a blond woman with a baseball hat and an older looking man with similar to her hat and dark sunglasses was at one of the ends of the line. At the other end there was a well built dark skinned man with a strange mark on his forehead. Apparently he was a Jaffa of Apophis. Whaaaaaaat? Who the heck is Apophis? And what the hell is a Jaffa? And next to him there was a man with clear blue eyes and brown hair. The woman, the girly hat dude and the sunglasses dude had their P- 90s pointed at us. The dark man had his magic staff or whatever directed at us and the last dude had some strange looking gun in his hand. All of us assumed defence positions and the wizard of Oz said:

'' Surrender, Poseidon, or we will open fire. ''

'' What the hell? '' Edward said and the whole coven looked at him.

_**a/n: **__So, what do you think about that? Any weird questions popping in your head? If so my friend SGRaider would be more than happy to reveal the secrets of SG-1. But just so you know, don't ask her about what's going to happen next because her lips are sealed, or more like her keyboard is not responding :P. Anyway in the next chapter would be some explanations so look forward to it. Like I think I said in the first note we'll be writing in different POVs from now on. This chapter is the same in both profiles but the next one will have differences so read both of them to have the full picture of the events. __**Thank you**__ for reading this story and review if you feel like it. _

_**(: Gaby :) **_


	2. Understanding the Other Side

_**Note: **__I can't believe it how much time it took us to write this! This time the chapters are different so I recommend you check out SGRaider's profile too. I have once again started my English course and I might not be able to spend as much time on the computer. So I'd like to say from now that there might be bigger gaps between updates. :( Sorry. That aside I, we would like to dedicate this chapter to our very good friend Madlen aka Pinky, Saki-san, Ka-chan etc. etc. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the Twilight or SG-1 characters (not even Jonaaaas!). They belong to their respectful owners._

**Chapter two: Understanding the other side**

EPOV

I saw Emmett with a strange crown of feathers. He didn't look like a Native American but more like an ancient god. His eyes were glowing in a freaky way.

'' Emmett, I didn't know you had a tendency of wearing feather crowns. ''

'' Huh? ''

'' This man with the strange thing on his forehead remembers you with a crown of feathers and your eyes were gloating evilly. ''

'' I don't know what you're talking about. ''

'' We don't have anyone named Poseidon among us. '' Jasper said out loud so the humans could hear him. Then the short man with the dark hair said with a hoarse voice:

'' Stop lying; we know who you are, false gods. ''

'' We're not gods. We can't flash thunderbolts through our eyes to kill people. '' Em said, not taking the situation seriously. But his little joke didn't break the tension. The glasses guy was wondering what we were and I was wondering what a goa'uld was. The humans slowly approached us but we didn't move from our defensive positions.

'' Sir, I can't feel any naquadah in their blood. '' the female said. Carlisle wondered what naquadah was and could it be used in medicine. I felt Bella's shield covering all of us.

'' Yes, I can't feel any goa'uld presence either. '' the dark haired man said in a normal voice. Jasper wondered if he used a microphone to modify his voice.

'' What's a goa'uld? '' Em asked

'' Well you know, those snake-like things that enter your body and take over your mind. Then make ya dress fancy and believe you're the Almighty. Like the one in his head does. '' the guy with the sunglasses pointed his P-90 at Emmett.

'' I don't dress fancy willingly. Alice made me do it. Don't judge her by her size. Her wrath is worse than that of a fat woman who's been called fat. '' Emmett joked earning a smack on the shoulder from Alice and a giggle from Bella. The 4 eyed-guy thought we were taking this as a joke. I decided to interfere.

'' We do take this seriously, Dr. Jackson. But Emmett here has his own way of doing things. '' Then I whispered to all the vampires '' I think it's safe to tell them the truth. ''

'' _Won't that endanger their lives, son? '' _Carlisle thought.

'' No dad, they have bigger secrets then ours. ''

'' _What secrets? '' _all of them thought.

'' I don't think it's me who should tell you that. ''

'' Will they tell us? '' Carlisle asked

'' I think so. Yeah they will. Oh! You're right Edward, that secret_ is_ big. '' Alice saw the future.

'' What are you? '' Daniel asked. I turned to Carlisle and he said so the humans could hear him.

'' We are vampires, Dr. Jackson. But please don't be alarmed, we don't drink human blood. We hunt animals only. That's why our eyes are golden, not red. ''

'' What's cliché Colonel? '' I read the mind of the person with the sunglasses, whose name was Jack O'Neill.

'' Well, you know, '' we are vampires but we don't drink blood. ''

'' So that means you've watched a lot of movies. When you meet a vampire in this world you're not going to hear him say '' I'm a vampire ''. You'll be dead before you know it. '' Jasper said

'' Well, I think I can handle myself pretty well, thank you ''

'' You don't understand Colonel O'Neill '' I ran vampire speed behind him. '' We vampires are immortal. Your guns cannot save you. ''

'' I'm willing to try my luck '' he turned and pointed his P-90 at my chest.

'' Let's not get carried away, shall we? Calm down Colonel. '' Jasper sent a wave of calmness on the meadow.

'' You know, I'm not a big fan of people messing with my head. '' I thought I'd like this O'Neill guy. His thoughts seemed humoristic.

'' I'm not messing with your head. I'm just manipulating your emotions. '' Jasper smiled innocently.

'' Oh, 'cause that makes me feel so much better. ''

'' Glad to hear that, Colonel. '' Rose spat at him.

'' Rose, chill. '' Jasper pat her shoulder. I returned to my previous spot with my family.

'' Wait, you said you don't drink human's blood. Why is that? '' the archaeologist asked.

'' Daniel. '' O'Neill said thinking _'it's not time for that'_.

'' Jack, I think it's important. ''

'' We don't drink human blood because we don't want to be monsters. I myself have the best self control ever since I'm a doctor. '' Carlisle answered on the behalf of the family.

'' And you never drunk the blood of a patient? '' Major Carter, the blond female, asked.

'' I haven't drunk any blood in my 338 years of life. ''

'' You're more than 300 years old? You mean you actually lived during the Middle Ages? '' Dr. Jackson asked

'' I was a human back then in the beginning but I still remember clearly that Europe wasn't the best place for humans. Not that the vampires lived happily but still… ''

'' I'm so glad we are having this conversation and getting to know each other but what about Poseidon? '' the Colonel said with fake carelessness.

'' Never heard of him. '' Emmett shook his head.

'' Indeed you have Emmett Cullen. I have seen you; I have led battles with your Jaffa. '' the alien guy said.

'' First of all, what is a Jaffa? And second of all, huh? '' Emmett was once again completely ignorant. He was ignoring the flashes he had but I saw one of them. It had some fat looking guys fighting another fat looking guys with different tattoos on their foreheads.

'' Okey, can someone explain me what's going on? '' Jack yelled looking really pissed off.

'' I am sure that the situation will get clearer to both sides on the way to the Cheyenne mountain. '' Alice smiled sweetly and danced off to hug Crater. The female was surprised and her team mates pointed their weapons at Alice's direction. '' I can feel that we're gonna be great friends! Especially with that tall guy. '' and she gave a small hug to Teal'c.

'' Indeed she is. '' I smiled at the Colonel's thoughts.

'' Well if you already know about it, why don't we take you there? '' Daniel said

'' Daniel '' Jack raised an eyebrow

'' Jack '' the archaeologist repeated the movement

'' Daniel, let's talk. '' he ordered his team mate. '' I thought I was the one giving orders '' he said in a low voice unaware of our ability to hear him

'' But, Jack, they already know, what harm could it do? ''

'' Hey, any of you know what's in the Cheyenne mountain? '' he turned in our direction.

'' They do. '' Bella and Emmett said at the same time pointing at me and Alice.

'' There's one biiiiig circle. '' Alice waved her hands in the air and jumped.

'' Hey, kid, cut the candy. '' Jack yelled, Emmett laughed and Alice pouted.

'' I'm 81 years old! '' she stuck her tongue out

'' Well, you don't look like it. '' Jack tried to be nice because he remembered she was a vampire.

'' Let's leave that and go to that mountain with the big circle. '' Rose looked pissed. I was sure no one wanted to hear her thoughts.

1.30 HOURS LATER

BPOV

I was trying my best not to rip my husband's throat. The past 2 hours he didn't tell me what the heck was going on. I was nearly pissed.

I gave Jacob the fake passports, licence and some money to go on a trip with Nessie. When he saw the name he roflmaoed (roflmao – Rolling On the Floor Laughing My Ass Off).

And now here we were riding on a private plane with some freaks from the USAF. I liked the sarcastic one they called Jack but I still wondered what the short man with the 2 voices was. The nerd guy spoke the most but the blond woman looked smartest. Somehow I couldn't imagine Alice being best friends with the tall guy.

'' You said that only the 2 of you know about the gate. How come? '' the nerd said pointing at Edward and Alice.

'' That's because the freak Edward can read minds and freaky Alice can see the future. '' Emmett said and turned to Rose who was pretending to sleep. I was sure she was pissed.

'' Carter, is that even possible? '' the Colonel looked like he didn't believe it

'' Well sir... According to Newtonian physics, yes, if you could know the position and velocity of every particle in the universe at any given moment you could accurately predict all of their interactions for the rest of time, but according to quantum mechanics it is impossible to look at a sub-atomic particle and know both where it is and where it's going a t the same time. '' she gave a long explanation that I didn't get _at all _and by the look of it neither did the Colonel.

'' Is it or isn't it possible? ''

'' Apparently, sir, it is. ''

'' Ah '' he nodded '' Ok, kid what did you see? ''

'' If I didn't know you were calling everyone around you kid I would've taken you shopping. '' she turned her back at him and Edward explained instead

'' She saw a big circle with weird pictures on it, that looked like writings. It was connected to a big computer system and some guy with glasses was choosing the signs. Then a light came out of the ring and it looked like water, I think. Some people went in it and there were many soldiers around them. ''

'' Carter, is that what I think it is? '' the Colonel turned to the female

'' Yes, sir, he gave an almost accurate description of the Gateroom from the point of view of a person who's never seen or heard about the Stargate before. ''

'' Because I haven't. Please explain its meaning and purpose. ''

'' It's a giant superconductor that creates a stable one way wormhole between two gates. The writings as you called them are called chevrons. Every planet's address consists of 7 chevrons. Six are for its coordinates and the seventh one is the point of origin. Basically the Stargate takes you to a place that you'll need much time and a fast spaceship to get to it in few seconds. '' Ok, I was lost. I looked at the rest of the family and they seemed to understand. Of course, they had several degrees in different subjects while I didn't go to college even once.

'' So what do the worms have to do with the whole story? '' Emmett laughed at my stupid question and Edward tilted his head probably thinking of a dumb explanation.

'' Thank you '' O'Neill, as Edward said was his name, raised his hands in the air. It looked like I wasn't the only one who had problems with what the female said.

Imagine the galaxy is an apple. We burrow our way through the apple like a worm, crossing from one side to the other instead of going around the outside" that was a little better and I nodded, pretending like I understood. If she kept talking I would be completely lost.

'' What about you? We understood that you are very fast and some of you can read minds but that can't be all of it. '' Daniel, the nerd, said

'' Basically every vampire is fast, strong, bullet-proof, has sensitive hearing and vision, meaning we can hear 1-2 floors above and underneath us. We see at night as well as we can see at daylight. There are some vampires with exceptional gifts. Every gift is special in its own way. Edward here can read minds. Alice can see the future; Jasper can manipulate the emotions of both humans and vampires and Bella can create a shield for many protecting their minds from attacks of the special gifts. '' Carlisle explained our abilities.

'' If you are so strong, Carlisle Cullen, can you be killed? '' the tall dark man with the golden tattoo asked.

'' Yes but only by another of our kind. A vampire must tear apart the body and burn every single part of it. If the body's not burned it could be put together once more and the vampire would keep living as if it never happened before. ''

'' Splendid! '' Jack O'Neil said

'' We never actually introduced each other. How shall we call you? '' Esme asked quietly

'' Oh, well, I am Jack O'Neill, yes that's two l's, of the USAF. This here '' he pointed the female '' is Major Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson is next to her. The big guy's Teal'c and the one next to him is Martouf. ''

'' And I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme Cullen and those are our kids. Edward and his wife Bella, Alice and her husband Jasper, Emmett and his wife Rosalie. They're not our actual kids but we love them as such. ''

'' So you consider yourself a family? '' the Martouf guy, who was definitely not human asked.

'' Yes, we are. '' Esme smiled and hugged Edward.

'' Sir, ma'am '' some soldier came from the cockpit '' we'll be in Colorado Springs in 5 minutes. ''

'' Thank you Lieutenant '' Colonel O'Neill answered '' Hey, big guy, you may want to wake up that girlfriend of yours. ''

'' I'm his wife and vampires can't sleep, bimbo. ''

'' Excited, aren't we? ''

'' Chill, Rosie, darling. ''

'' Humph, humans ''

'' Hey, I heard that. ''

ONE HOUR LATER

STILL BPOV

Now we were in a holding cell, which they called guest chambers. It was poorly decorated. By now I was afraid of Alice because she was pacing around mumbling 'shopping'. Apparently she didn't like the empty grey walls. I was still wondering what she put in those 10 suitcases. She made the dark tall guy carry 4 of them and separated the rest of them through the family. It was funny when the Colonel tried to pick up one of them but failed. Then she made Emmett carry it in his mouth.

The bad thing was that they confiscated all of our belongings and Alice was pissed. She wanted to decorate the room.

'' Alice calm down, sweetie. When they are sure that we don't carry any weapons they'll give them back. '' Esme tried to calm the little ball of energy

'' But I can't stand it any longer! '' Alice yelled '' Look at this room! Does it look like a room? No! It looks hi-de-us. I want, no I have to decorate it! '' I hoped Edward could hear us. If he could he would tell Jasper to send a wave of calmness.

'' I don't like that Colonel ''

'' Why is that Rose? I think he's funny. ''

'' He thinks we're disgusting, Bella! ''

'' Since when do you have Edward's abilities to read minds? ''

'' I can tell just by looking at his face. ''

'' Rose, it takes time for people to adjust to us. You know that ''

'' Yes, I do. But somehow he seems different, I don't know… just… forget it. ''

'' You know that keeping things in won't do you any good, sweetie. ''

'' Esme's right Rose, spill your soul out! ''

'' When I look at that Colonel I get the feeing he's not very friendly to other races but humans. I know where that feeling is coming from. It's just there. ''

Rose's little confession didn't interest Alice the slightest bit. She continued pacing and mumbling. Now I remembered it's been a week since she last went shopping. I felt bad for the people who held us here. I knew she would attack some of them.

Then we heard some heavy steps coming closer. Someone opened the door and the archaeologist, Jackson entered. Poor guy, Alice launched herself at him before we could react. She grabbed his jacket's collar and glared at him. Then she said in a trembling voice.

'' Shopping! '' the guy looked scared for his life.

'' Alice, relax! '' Esme tried to pull her back.

'' Shopping! '' she repeated.

'' Alice, look a credit card! '' I yelled pointing under the bed. She snapped her head in that direction and disappeared.

'' Where is it? ''

'' Looks like Steve stole it. ''

'' Who's Steve? Where did he put that credit card? ''

'' Um… Steve's in… '' I looked at Dr. Jackson

'' The briefing room! '' He almost shouted '' Yeah, we came to ask you to come with us there. ''

'' Yes, Steve is there waiting for you. '' I smiled at Alice.

_**a/n: **__So that's it for now. We already have the beginning of the next chapter and we laughed hard while planning it. Now I'm really happy because I seem to be catching a cold. During the summer. Yaaaaaaaaay! It's really hard to write and sneeze and blow your nose at the same time. I hope you never experience that. Anyway, what do you think of the chapter? Reviews are appreciated :) __**Thank you**__ for reading this story and I hope you liked it._

_**(: Gaby :)**_


End file.
